


Faded Hearts

by ProfoundWolfUnknown



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Eventual Smut, F/F, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundWolfUnknown/pseuds/ProfoundWolfUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young elf is thrust into the limelight of the Inquisition, hoarding secrets of his own.<br/>A warrior receives a letter from her old friend and takes to the battle field.<br/>A lone Qunari mage takes fate into her own two hands.<br/>Another elf tires of his sheltered life and seeks a new adventure.</p>
<p>(And an author enters into Dragon Age hell for who knows how long and jumps on this train far too late)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rin

“So, you’re… Dalish?” Dorian asked.

Rin Lavellan paused, head turning toward the mage. His red-brown eyes turned quizzical, an eyebrow quirking up. 

“Is that the correct word for your people?” Dorian questioned further, stepping out from beneath the shadow of the healer’s hut. He crossed his arms over his chest and squinted in the bright winter sun.

Rin steeled himself and said, “Yes. That’s the only word for my people. What of it?”

“Oh, I’m not insinuating anything.” Dorian replied hastily, already feeling as though he was walking on eggshells. It wasn’t like this when they were in that horrible future. The Herald seemed so certain then, pressing Dorian for as much information as he could offer, leading his people through their dark reality. Then he freed the mages, a wonderful and preposterous thing, and he seemed the hero, their savior.

After that display, Dorian found it hard to believe the person in front of him now could possibly be the same person who closed rifts and killed demons. This man was quiet and reserved, spoke only when spoken too. Dorian expected a brave hero on a shining steed, battling demons left and right. The truth was… different.

“I’m merely curious.” Dorian said after a beat of silence. “Your people don’t come anywhere near Tevinter, for obvious reasons. I’m afraid I’m unfamiliar with your culture.”

Still the Herald said nothing, but Dorian, ever the scholar, trudged onward to fulfil his curiosity. 

“What was it like?”

“It…” The Herald paused and stepped toward Dorian. The elf ran a hand through his dark hair, lost in his thought. “It was alright. We moved around a lot, my clan, but it was nice to be so close to so many people. It’s honestly a little hard to sleep without hearing the others breathing around me, the fire crackling… I don’t get much sleep around here.”

“And the markings on your face?” 

Rin touched a hand to his cheek, as if he had forgotten he bore those dark sloping lines on his face. “Vallaslin. They’re meant to honor our gods. We receive them when our Keeper believes we are ready… Are you seriously only asking because you’re curious?”

“Why else would I ask?”

Lavellan shrugged. “The last person who did called me knife-ear and asked if I ate children.” 

Dorian chuckled. Lavellan did not. “You’re joking?”

“No. The people here don’t exactly trust elves.”

“Nor Tevinters it would seem.” Dorian said.

“I’m sorry,” Rin said. “You don’t deserve that… and I apologize that I haven’t spoken to you more, Dorian.” Rin sighs. “We went through a lot in that future, and I… I’m just worried. I can’t let it happen to us. I can’t let that become the Inquisition’s legacy.”

“Bold words.” Dorian said, nodding. “And yet you don’t seem to be in much of a hurry to close the Breach.”

At his words, the elf’s eyes flicked up toward the green hue brought on by the tear in the sky. Dorian’s eyes found it too, and his hands ran cold. It wasn’t that he was afraid; no, the curiosity far outweighed any fear, but there was also a certain sense of urgency hanging about the Breach and the mark. 

Rin looked back at Dorian. “In truth, I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready to close it.” 

“But waiting for the right time would just mean waiting forever, would it?” Dorian asked. 

Rin only glanced back up at the Breach, a visible shudder running through him. “I don’t think I properly thanked you for what you did back in that place.”

“No need.” Dorian smiled. “In fact I should be the one thanking you. You are the one who freed the mages after all. Not exactly the easiest decision to make.” 

“I did what I thought was best.” Rin said. 

“I do wonder if you’ve considered what this support of yours will do. For mages in general, I mean. The Inquisition is seen as an authority. You’ve given southern mages license to… Well, be like mages back home.”

“Well, if that means they’re anything like you, I approve.” Rin said.

“There aren’t many mages back home like me.” Dorian replied.

Something in Rin’s eyes looked just the tiniest bit lighter. “I’d believe that.”

Dorian sighed. “I never fit in. Bloodstains are so hard to clean, you see.” 

“We’re doomed to a life of blood magic then?” Rin asked, teasing. “…Although I stand by my decision back there, I still believe the Circle of Magi might be necessary, I’ve been coordinating with Lady Vivienne on that, but I think the attitude about it needs to change. I don’t want a Circle to keep mages in and other’s out. I want a Circle that is a school first, and a home only to those who need one.”

“You are remarkably well versed for someone who lived in the wood all their life.” Dorian commented. 

Rin tensed for only a moment. “Yes well, I suppose I had more interest in the affairs outside our clan than the others.”

“Not that I don’t approve, but why?”

“Why not?” Rin shruged. “You humans are remarkably interesting.”

“Because of our blood magic, politics, or interest in fashion?” Dorian pressed, smirking just the slightest bit. 

“Mostly the idea that your opinion is correct and all others are wrong. You people are so unwilling to step outside of yourselves.” 

“My, you wound me.” Dorian said, putting a hand over his heart. 

“You know it’s true.” Rin said, only slightly mocking. “If it weren’t then there wouldn’t be a need to choose between mages and Templars, and there definitely wouldn’t be any talk of me being a Harold.”

“As yes, you don’t believe you were chosen.” Dorian said, recalling Rin’s words to Alexius only days before.

“Do you?” Rin asked, crossing his arms across his chest, flashing the Inquisition’s pin on his vest. The all-seeing eye of the Maker, or so Dorian thought at first. He paused for a moment, to think.

“Ah,” He said. “The big question. It might surprise you that I do consider myself Andrastian. I simply do not believe in the Chantry. It is a relic, whether back home or here in the South. Something from a bygone age desperately clinging to relevance. It’s not an opinion that makes me popular.” 

“I agree.” Rin said. “Although I have no belief in the Maker, I do understand what the Chantry tried to do, and I understand how it failed.”

“Let me say this: I may not believe in the Chantry, but I do believe in you.”

Rin startled for just a moment. “In me?”

“That the Maker sent you.” Dorian clarified. “Whether through Andraste or fate, Cassandra’s not wrong. You were what we needed most at the moment we needed it. That’s what they will say in ages to come.” 

“I’m not so sure my arrival was divine.” Rin sighed. “I have little faith in anything at this point, even the elvhen gods.” 

“Doubt is good.” Dorian smiled. “I like doubt. It will keep you sane. Me? I’ve seen too much to believe I know everything. The world is bigger than I, even bigger than you. It laughs at all the things we think we know. The Maker doesn’t need me to believe, but I do. The thought of no one at all watching out for us is too frightening.”

“I understand the sentiment, but after everything that’s happened…” Rin stoped and looks back up at the sky. “We have a way to close it now, or so we hope. I suppose I should have faith in that.”

“You truly are remarkably well spoken.” Dorian said.

“So are you.” Rin replied, red-brown eyes catching Dorian’s for a second more. “Will you be there when we attempt to close that thing?”

“Of course. After all, you did say there was no one else you’d rather be stranded in time with, and who knows what that thing will do if this backfires.” 

“At least I have your vote of confidence.” Rin sighed, flashing the barest hint of a smile. “Come, you can help us get a party together. We’re going to seal the Breach.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa

“Excuse me, Ambassador Montilyet?” 

Josephine looked up from her work, a nasty letter from an Orlaisian noble on her mind. She found a younger woman standing on the opposite side of her desk, with her golden hair pinned back with dark green clips. She smiled, flashing bright white teeth and a small scar across her lips, and Josephine nodded for her to continue speaking.

“I’m looking for Commander Cullen. He sent for me, and I was told you knew where he was.”

“Oh!” Josephine suddenly sat up a little straighter, pausing mid-sentence in her letter. “You must be the girl from Kirkwall. The Commander has told me much about you.”

“All good I trust?” Tessa smiled again.

“Of course.” Josephine replied, standing and moving to the woman’s side. “Please, follow me. The Commander is training with the Inquisition Soldiers, and he might not be back for some time. I will take you to your room.”

“I appreciate it, Lady Montilyet, but Cullen wanted me to begin helping him immediately. I was told the march on the Breach was going to be taking place soon. That hole in sky isn’t going to be closing itself.”

“Understood, Lady…”

“Trevelyan, but please, just call me Tessa.”

“Alright, well the Commander is most likely down near the frozen lake, training the soldiers as I said, did you not see him when you entered?” 

“Ah, apparently not. I must’ve just missed him.” Tessa grinned again, the scar on her lip catching the light from Josephine’s candle. It looked new, Josephine thought, still pink and angry looking. “Although, I should’ve figured that’s where he would be. I should go back down then.”

“Lady Montilyet!” A voice shouted from the doorframe. Josephine turned with a small jump, and Tessa’s left hand immediately jumped to the hilt of her sword, an old habit. An Orlesian man stepped toward the both of them. “This is simply outrageous!”

“Marquis?” Josephine questioned. 

“The Inquisition cannot remain, Ambassador, if you can’t prove it was founded on Justinia’s orders.”

“This is an inopportune time, Marquis. More of the faithful flock here each day, but please, allow me to introduce you to Lady Trevelyan, another one of the brave souls risking her life to close the Breach.” Josephine gestured to the warrior at her side, the woman offering a small smile to the man. “Ser Trevelyan, this is Marquis DuRellion, one of Divine Justinia’s greatest supporters.” 

“And the rightful owner of Haven.” He snapped. “House DuRellion lent Justina these lands for pilgrimage. This Inquisition is not a beneficiary of that arrangement.”

“Forgive me, I did not realize Haven had an owner.” Tessa said, gaze hardening. “I thought it was owned by the Chantry?”

“My wife, Lady Machen of Denerim, has claim to Haven by ancient treaty with the monarchs of Ferelden.” He explained. “We were honored to lend its use to Divine Justinia. She is… she was a woman of supreme merit. And I will not allow an upstart order remain on her holy grounds!”

“That’s interesting,” Tessa said, her voice all politeness and no venom. “Considering this order was started by the left and right hand of the Divine, no?”

“I’ve seen no written records from Sister Leliana or Seeker Pentaghast that Justinia approved of this Inquisition.” 

“Oh my,” Josephine said, turning to Tessa. “If he won’t take her at her word, I’m afraid Seeker Pentaghast must challenge him to a duel.”

“Yes, I believe that’s correct, Lady Montilyet.” Tessa smiled.

“What?” The Marquis pressed.

“It’s a matter of honor among the Neverrans. Shall I arrange the bout for tonight?”

“No! No,” The Marquis said, stepping back towards the door. “Perhaps my reaction to the Inquisition’s presence was somewhat hasty.” He pauses then, and sighs.

“We face a dark time, your Grace.” Josephine continued. gripping her clipboard closer to her chest. “Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in face, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they might seem.” 

“I’ll… think on it, Lady Montilyet… The Inquisiton might stay in the meanwhile.” He bowed only once and leaft, closing the door behind him.

“You handled that quite well, MiLady.” Tessa said, turning back to Josephine. “At least he won’t be tossing us out into the cold.” 

Josephine allowed herself a small smile. “Yes, well, his Grace is only the first of many dignitaries we must contend with.” 

“You expect more people in Haven?” Tessa asked, moving over to Josephine’s desk once more, lifting a small paperweight into her hands.

“Undoubtedly.” Josephine replied, watching the woman affectionately touch the peeling paint on the paperweight’s suraface. “And each visitor will spread the story of the Inquisition after they depart. An Ambassedor must insure the tale is as complimentary as possible.” 

“I must say, the Inquisiton is very lucky to have you.” Tessa said, putting the paperweight down, bowing slightly.

“Thank you,” Josephine said, red tingeing her cheeks. “I certainly hope so. Thedas’ politics have become… agitated as of late. I hope to guide us down smoother paths.” 

“If you don’t mind my asking, how did someone so lovely and selfless end up in Orlesian politics, Lady Montilyet?” Tessa asked, looking innocent despite her forward words, as if she had no idea there was a hidden meaning behind them.

“Well, that is, uhm…” Josephine flushed and gripped her clipboard tighter in her sweating palms. “Really, Lady- Tessa, you give me too much credit.”

“Sorry, I’ve been known to be a tad too flattering.” Tessa teased, and there it was, the intention behind the words.

“I can see that,” Josephine replied, breaking out into a smile. After a moment she let out a polite cough. “Are you a Templar or?”

“No, well… I almost was. My mother became ill and I left training to tend to her. Doing that gets you a bit shunned, I’m afraid, but I’ve been working with the guards in Kirkwall and around the Free Marches when I can. Can’t say I’m the best warrior, but I know my way around.”

“And how do you know our Commander?”

“That is a bit of a long story.” Tessa sighed. “We knew each other as children, our families were somewhat close. He went into training to become a Templar, and I followed right after. At the time I couldn’t imagine a life without him, we had been inseparable. Of course, we had to part ways once my mother fell ill, but we’ve been writing each other every week or two since. Well, at least we were, before the Conclave. The last letter I received was an invitation here to fight for the Inquisition.”

“We are lucky you were not at the Conclave then.” Josephine nodded.

“Yes, it would appear I’m very lucky.” Tessa said, flashing her perfect smile yet again.

“Well, Tessa, I apologize for keeping you.” Josephine watched the woman’s eyebrows knit together. She smiled at the warrior and fixed a loose strand of hair. “I believe you were supposed to go see Commander Cullen, Lady Trevelyan?”

“Oh! Yes, apologies.” Tessa said, bowing again before steadily backing out of the room. “I got caught up in… yes, I should be going. You know, big holes in the sky to close and all that. Thank you again, Lady Montilyet, I hope I’ll be seeing you soon.”

“Yes.” Josephine smiled to herself. “Let us hope so.”


End file.
